After
by QueenofGallifrey123
Summary: The Kids of the Golden Trio at Hogwarts. Draco/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ron/Lavander Neville/Luna.


**Me- Hi! I am really excited for this. I and my friend are in the middle of a Harry Potter marathon. We are watching the 6****th**** as I write. My friend and I wrote out a plan and everything for this. Funny thing, we both love Tom Felton, so we take turns on having him. Unfortunately, he is hers right know. **

**Widge- haha. He is mine! Hurray up and write it already.**

**Me- Okay, you wanna tell them the pairings.**

**Widge- alright. Here they are Hermione/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Luna/Neville, George/Angelina.**

**Me- we weren't sure who to put Harry with, I wanted Luna, but Widge wanted Ginny and somehow she won.**

**Widge- Neville and Luna forever!**

**Me- *rolls eyes* Luna and Harry would be soo cute. Anyway on with the story.**

_Malfoy household_

"Scorpios!" Hermione scowled, "leave your sister _alone, _and eat your breakfast, we have to get going soon"

Scorpios rolled his eyes, "Sorry Mum" he muttered, and turned away from his little sister, and began to eat his cereal. Hermione turned away from her eldest son, and back to her youngest. Ferris gurgled happily as his mother fed him.

Hermione heard movement on the stairs, and turned to see her husband at the doorway holding on to a sleepy looking two year old. She smiled and stood up, kissing Draco on the cheek and her daughter on the nose.

"Morning" Draco smiled.

"Morning" she replied, kissing him again on the lips.

"Yucky" cried the little girl in Draco's arms.

Hermione smiled and rubbed her nose against the little girls, "Good morning to you Miss Cleoshia" Cleo giggled as Hermione poked her.

"Mum!" someone shrilled behind them, "He's doing it again!"

Hermione snapped around, "Scorpios Harry Malfoy! Eat your breakfast and leave Nacrissa alone!"

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his cereal, muttering. Draco set Cleo down in her high chair and began to feed her. At the same time Hermione hauled Ferris from his.

"Crissy, Scorpios, when you're finished go up and get your trunks. I'm going to get Ferris ready" Hermione instructed, before flouncing up the stairs, Nacrissa following soon after.

Cleo made baby gurgles as Draco fed her, and Scorpios was glowering at his food. Draco cleared his throat.

"Is there something bothering you Scorpios?" he asked.

Scorpios looked up quickly, and then looked down again, "No" he grumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He turned to Cleo, "Sweetie, why don't you go up to Mummy and she will go get you ready" he said, and placed her on the floor. She smiled nodding, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so.

As she skipped up the stairs Draco turned back to his son. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I told you, nothing" he glowered.

"Come on boy, you can't fool me. I was your age once"

Scorpios didn't answer, just glared at his father, his grey eyes reflecting his attitude. "Come on Scorpios, you can tell me. Are you nervous about going back to school?"

"No, it's not that" he mumbled, "It's about…" he finished quietly

"What?" Draco asked.

"Jeanie" Scorpios mumbled, blushing.

Draco smirked, understanding why his son was acting so strange. "Oh" was all he said. His son was best friends with this girl, Jeanie Weasley (along with James Potter, and Gilliana Longbottom), and he could tell by Scorpios' embarrassment, he was beginning to feel something more for the red-haired girl.

"She's really pretty and stuff, but… I… I… I just don't know" Scorpios' head fell on the table, and Draco stifled a laugh.

He put his hand on Scorpios' shoulder, "Well boy, you're a Malfoy, and a girl would have to be pretty silly not to be interested in a Malfoy. Take your mother, she couldn't resist me"

"Whatever" came a voice from the next room. Hermione walked in, Ferris in her arms, and Cleo at her heels. "He exaggerates. The first time his kissed me, I ran away" she said. Scorpios blushed. "Off you go. We have to go soon" she instructed. Scorpios walked out of the room and Hermione squeezed his hand as he walked out.

When Scorpios was out of earshot, Hermione turned to her husband. "What is the matter with him?"

Draco grinned, "Sorry that's father son business"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

_Potter Household_

"James! Albus! Hurry please" Ginny called up the stairs, "And Lily" she added more quietly to the girl in front of her "Go help the boys with their trunks please" Lily obliged, and scampered up the stairs.

Just as Lily passed reached the top step, Harry came thumping down, eyes on his watch.

"We really need to get going. I have to go to work, and I really don't want to miss seeing them off" He said.

Ginny smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get there" she laughed. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. He smiled down at her, and kissed her.

"It doesn't get easier does it?" he said against her lips, "Letting them go?"

Ginny was about to reply when they heard a thump and a screech and a "Ewwww, please, wait til were gone"

Ginny laughed. "Attitude James" Harry said warningly.

"Sorry Dad" James said dryly.

"Come on, we're going to be late" Ginny said. Harry walked over to the boys and picked up Albus' and James' trunks.

A few minutes later they were all in the car on their way to the station.

"Hermione said we'll meet at the entrance" Ginny informed them "And Ron and Lavender will too…"

"I WILL NOT!" Albus screeched. All eyes fell to him, James was smirking.

"What's the matter Al?" Harry sighed.

"It was James" Albus sounded distraught, "He told me I was a bad person. He told me I would be in Syltherin!"

"James leave him alone, and Albus, don't let him get to you. Uncle Draco was in Slytherin, and he's not a bad person" Harry said.

Albus flushed red, "Sorry" he murmured.

Harry smiled, "I know you're worried. I was too-"

"And so was James" Ginny added. Now James blushed.

"I was not" James scowled.

The rest of the trip was a continuous squabble, and Harry was relieved when they pulled up at the station. The Malfoy's were already there, with two rowdy toddlers, one petrified looking teen, and another calm looking third year.

The Potters all clambered out of the car, and assembled their various school necessities. Cries of greetings and hugs were exchanged with the Malfoys.

A blushing Albus exchanged a hug with a beautiful smiling Nacrissa.

"Hi Albus" she chimed, smiling hugely.

"Hi Crissy" he replied to his best friend.

She smiled back, her gaze settling on James, who was talking to her brother. Her smile grew bigger.

"Hi James!" she said sidling up to him.

"Hi" he said, before resuming his conversation with Scorpios.

"How was your summer" she persisted.

"Fine" he replied, clearly getting annoyed with the interruption.

"That's good" she smiled.

He ignored her and continued to talk to Scorpios. Happy with the conversation she had gotten out of him, she turned back to Albus, her golden hair swishing as she turned.

"Where do you suppose the others are?" she asked.

"I dunno" said Albus.

**So… we got up to the 7****th**** part 1! I really enjoyed this. I don't ship them, but I'm watching Harry and Hermione dance and I think it's adorable! Post reviews with ideas! Love Meg and Widge.**


End file.
